A typical wireless communication device, such as a mobile phone, comprises, among other things, a processor coupled to a memory and to a transceiver, each enclosed in a housing. A mobile power source, such as a battery, is coupled to and supplies power to the processor, the memory and the transceiver. A speaker and a microphone are also enclosed within the housing for transmitting and receiving, respectively, acoustic signals to and from a user of the wireless communication device. The wireless communication device communicates information by transmitting and receiving electromagnetic (“EM”) energy in the radio frequency (“RF”) band via an antenna coupled to the transceiver.
Mobile phones are typically characterized by their small form factor, making storage and portability convenient for the user. Unfortunately, a mobile phone's small form factor is commonly accompanied by limitations inherent to its physical dimensions, such as reduced memory size, reduced battery life, and reduced input/output (I/O) capabilities, such as reduced keys for input and control. These limitations often render the mobile cumbersome for such common tasks as data entry, data management, and the like.